1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pet house, more particularly to an inflatable pet house module which can be assembled and carried conveniently, and which has a replaceable cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people keep pets for company. Pets, like dogs, usually sleep in dog houses. Conventional dog houses are generally made from relatively hard wooden or metal material, and are usually monotonous in appearance. Besides, most of the conventional dog houses are not detachable or collapsible. If the owner wishes to take his/her dog on an excursion or camping trip, space for the dog house would be a problem.